It's Nice To Meet You
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris is having a lovely night when an irresistible stranger attempts to whisk her away. He has this gleam in his eye that she just can't stay away from-but does she even want to try? *Sequel is up: It's Nice to Want You* part 1/3
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a lovely one-shot for ya. It has/hints at some questionable themes so if you're not cool with that, don't read it (though there is a twist)**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters or situations**

 **This is AU**

 **Characters may be ooc to fit plot**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris grabbed a chapagne flute from the tray as the waiter passed—tilting the glass to her lips.

The drink bubbled down her tongue as she cast her eyes back—locking with blue-gray orbs.

She gave a tentative smile before averting her gaze—watching the people flitter about.

She heard a deep breath as someone stood against the balcony pillar with her. "That was an impressive speech." She shivered. His voice was like pressing your forehead against a frosted window.

She glanced to him. "Thanks." She cocked her head to the side as she inspected him—a wicked gleam in her eye when his left hand came into view, comepletely bare.

He gave her a sideways smile. "That dress looks lovely on you."

She twisted her body a little, letting the red fabric that clung to her curves shimmer in the dim lighting. He traced the bodice up to where it dipped around her breasts. She rubbed her hand over the bannister—the golden ring on her finger gleaming. "Thanks, but I'm not sure my husband would appreciate that sentiment."

He gave her a wicked grin and her core tightened. "And where is this dear husband of yours?"

She lowered her eyes. "He had other matters to attend to."

He leaned in closer and his scent swarmed her. She wanted to dive into him and stay there until the sun turned the world to ash. "I can tell you I would never miss an event like that—he's a real idiot for not clinging onto you and showing you off."

She tilted her head slightly. "Am I a prize to be shown off?"

"No. Just someone you should be proud to be with." He smiled softly before sticking his hand out to her.

She eyed him before taking his hand in hers—tingles shooting down to her very being. "It was lovely to meet you Mr. –"

"Mr. Coulter." He paused. "Eric Coulter."

She raised her eyebrow gently. "Tris Prior." She placed her empty glass on a tray before slinking off—adding an extra sway to her hips.

* * *

Tris was dancing with a lovely gentleman—his dark hair cropped and eyes a deep blue. She felt eyes burning holes on her back as she twirled about—a beaming smile on her face.

"May I cut in?" he asked, voice dark.

She smiled a sly smile before nodding. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Coulter," she whispered as she slid her hands up his chest, wrapping them around his neck—his hands gripping her waist.

"How are you this evening?"

She smirked at him. "I'm a little light on my feet. You?"

She watched his eyes darken as he pulled their bodies together—his hands snaking down to cup her ass.

"I'm much better," he whispered into the crook of her neck.

She shuddered into him as he ghosted his lips over her skin, tongue darting out to taste her. She had closed her eyes and sighed—fingers working into his hair.

"Don't want to piss off your dear husband," he said with a wink before stalking off.

She was left standing there—eyes narrowed. She huffed before she stalked off to the bar.

She was nursing a scotch on the rocks when she felt someone slide onto the bar-stool next to her. His fingers pushed around a few empty glasses that surounded her—eyes narrowing. She held a smirk on her lips. She wasn't going to tell him that those weren't hers.

"How many have you had to drink?"

She looked into his blue-gray orbs, a sweet smile on her face. "Count the glasses."

He snorted before taking the glass out of her hand. "Put it on my tab," he called to the bartender before leading her away.

"May I ask you what you're doing?"

He ignored her as he called for the elevator.

She huffed, crossing her arms. He cast his eyes down to her—trailing around the cleavage that was showing more due to her arms pushing the dress down. "Did I tell you that you look really good in that dress?" The elevator door dinged open and he grasped her thin wrists—pulling her inside.

She narrowed her eyes. "Did I tell you that you're a condescending asshole but you have this dark look in your eyes and it's really turning me on?"

He locked eyes with her, a wry grin on his face before he pinned her to the elevator wall. His mouth attacked hers—tongues swirling together as his hands rubbed over her body.

"What floor?" he asked against her lips.

She bit his lower lip, tongue soothing the bite after. "Luckily for us, I'm on the top floor."

She watched his pupils dilate as he hit the penthouse button.

His arms snaked back around her, hoisting her legs around his waist. He pushed her back into the wall—the cool steel sending shivers down her spine.

She arched into him as one of his hands slid down her body—fingering her lacy underwear. He caught her lips in his as he brushed a finger over her sensitive folds—a shudder washing over her.

She moaned into his mouth as he entered a finger—stroking her bundle of nerves as he pumped inside her.

He entered another finger as he plunged deeper inside her—rubbing her clit each time. He bit down on her neck—tongue tracing every inch of her skin as she raked her nails down his back.

She was panting heavily as she shuddered around him—walls trembling around his fingers. The elevator door opened with a ding and she felt him smirk against her skin.

He pulled his fingers out slowly—keeping his hold on her as he stalked out of the elevator. She pouted a little, rubbing against him to get some friction.

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked off her juices—moaning and eyes fluttering closed. "What room?"

* * *

She shuddered as he slammed her down on the bed—eyes inching over her body.

He undressed in front of her, shedding his dress-shirt—revealing his toned abs, muscles rippling under the skin.

He slid out of his pants, his boxers tight against him. He smirked at how her eyes traveled over his body. "Like what you see?" He shimmied out of his boxers, his erection springing free.

She smiled at him. "Come here and wreck my world."

He growled low in his throat as he climbed over to her—hands running up her body. He clasped her dress tightly. "Did I tell you how much I loved this dress on you?" She nodded softly as he grazed his teeth over her throat. "I think it'll look even better off of you." He ripped the dress off—letting the tattered fabric flitter to the floor. She glared at him and he smirked at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Oops?"

She hissed as she flipped them over, dragging her nails across his massive chest. She wiggled her hips as she rubbed over him—his hands unclasping her bra and tossing it aside.

She hovered over him and captured his lips in hers—nipping his lower lip. She watched his eyes darken as she rubbed her hands down her body—tweaking her nipples. Her fingers rubbed her through her underwear before his hands grabbed the fabric and pulled it off of her.

She clasped his hands in hers and guided them down her body—goosebumps trailing behind.

He tightened his grip around her hips and flipped her over—her back to him. She rubbed her hands down his legs, holding onto his ankles as she sunk down on him.

He growled as he thrust up inside of her—her hips pushing back to meet each thrust. "Gods, you feel so fucking good, baby," he moaned as he penetrated her.

She tightened her grip on him as she slammed down on him—his fingertips digging into her hips. He slapped her ass as she moaned—the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the hotel room.

He grunted as he felt her walls tremble around him—his thrusts becoming more erratic. They came together, one another's names on their tongues—moans tangling together.

* * *

She woke up slowly—stretching her sore limbs, a smile on her face. She left the empty bed and padded to the bathroom—the shower running.

The steam swarmed her with his scent—warm and gentle.

She opened the glass door and hopped into the shower, arms slidding around his waist. She kissed up his back, reveling in the small shudders that washed over him. "I've missed you, Mr. Coulter."

He leaned back into her before spinning around, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her—tongues dancing together as the hot water trickled down their skin.

"I've missed you, Mrs. Coulter."

She grinned wickedly before she let him pin her to the shower wall, his hands tracing every inch of her. "What was that last night?"

He nipped up her neck. "What was what?"

"The thing where we acted like strangers?" She moaned as he hoisted her legs onto his waist, one hand cupping her breast and the other pinching her bundle of nerves. "It really turned me on," she moaned—her lids fluttering closed.

"Did you like that?" He peppered kisses around her shoulder. "I thought it would be hot to meet you all over again—explore you as if I didn't already know you."

A smile graced her lips as she moaned into his mouth—teeth nipping his lower lip. "You were fucking amazing," she whispered against his lips. "Where did you leave your ring?"

He quirked an eyebrow before nodding to the sink. "Safe and sound on the sink."

"I should be mad at you." He puffed out his lower lip, tilting his head to the side. "You ripped my expensive dress."

"Did I? Maybe you should punish me." He plunged inside her, moving slowly. She groaned at the pace, trying to swivel her hips to get more friction. He withdrew completely before slamming back into her—her moan hitching in her throat. "If you can manage."

She looked to him—a vicious gleam in her eyes as he moved inside her, her nails raking down his back. "You're fucking on," she moaned—nipping the underside of his jaw as he plunged deeper inside of her, grunting with each thrust.

* * *

 **Like that twist? ;) hope you enjoyed that little one-shot!**

 **Review/follow/favorite; do all the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
